Ruby Rose and The Art Of Devouring Ass
by Kream45
Summary: „The Truth lies beyond. I must hurry…before the Lies prevail."


Ruby Rose cut her way through the forest with her trusty machete. She was tired after a long journey.

But then, far, far away, amidst the trees, on the tallest hill. She finally saw it.

" _There it is!"_ she thought. " _The Temple of Ass!_ "

She climbed the hill and stepped on the temple's grounds. It was long abandoned, the building was in ruin and covered in dust.

" _I've waited so long for this moment!"_ Ruby thought and giggled in excitement. _"The Scroll of Ass is hidden inside!"_

Ruby quickly entered the main building of the temple.

The inside was full of dust, cobwebs and old furniture.

She looked around to see the fabulous ancient ornaments, statues and scriptures. Though not readable anymore, it was fascinating to imagine how advanced the ancient civilization must have been.

Ruby admired the art quite long, as if her exhaustion was gone. Reaching this place must have given her a solid kick.

But she couldn't waste her energy too much. She put down the books and trinkets, and even though she would love to analyze all of those things, Ruby just didn't have the time to do that. She came here with one goal in mind. One mission.

Reaching the stairs leading down below, into the depths of the temple, Ruby literally started shaking, both from excitement and fear. Even though this temple was long abandoned, she wasn't sure if she should go down there. Or maybe, the fact that the temple was abandoned actually made her scared.

Not thinking twice, she walked down, using her fire magic to light the way.

The stairs were long. Too long. It didn't feel right. Ruby's teeth began to chatter. The cold was getting worse by second, and no matter how much fire magic she applied, she wasn't able to see the way. It felt like she's been walking in place for an eternity.

It was no longer exciting, and she wasn't curious to find what was down there anymore. More than anything, she wanted to go back. But at the same time, Ruby was terrified to turn around. She didn't want to turn her back to what was down there.

Feeling like she was going to faint, a small spot of blue light appeared before her, in the dark. Barely visible and still far away, it drew Ruby in. Not wanting to wander into the dark anymore, Ruby's eyes opened wide, and she started moving faster, to reach the light at the end of the tunnel.

The light kept growing, the distance between it and Ruby kept shrinking. Even though it was still far away, Ruby tried reaching it with her hand, like she was hypnotized.

And then, she reached it. An immense hall at the end of the stairs. The walls were covered in glyphs, glowing like stars. Huge statues casted shadows on the floor. And in the middle of all that… a small pedestal with a scroll placed on it.

Ruby approached it very slowly, due to exhaustion, and because she couldn't shake off this ominous aura around.

She stepped in front of the pedestal. The scroll in front of her, gently rolled and sealed, was carefully placed at the middle of the pedestal. It was waiting to be found. Ruby stared at it for five minutes.

"At last." Ruby said out loud. "I have found it. The Scroll of Ass."

She breathed in, not letting the scroll out of sight.

"You know… you caused me a lot of trouble to find you." She said to the scroll, like she was expecting an answer. "But now… now you're mine."

Ruby placed both of her hands on the pedestal, to catch some air. She spent the whole day on her legs. When she felt she was ready, she reached towards the scroll, and grabbed it.

Then, out of nowhere, thirty demon-ninjas appeared, and the whole area got covered in smoke. Taken completely by surprise, the ninjas knocked Ruby down and taken the scroll off of her hands by force.

"No! Give it back!" she screamed.

The ninjas laughed, and said something in a language she did not understand. It didn't sound like any language she had ever heard.

The ninjas tore off Ruby's armor, and then they devoured her ass. When her ass was fully devoured, the ninjas took out their demon-dicks and used them to do unholy things to Ruby.

There were thirty ninja-demons, but only three holes to plug. The ninjas, however, used their secret ninja techniques to maximize their dick potential, and so Ruby was being fucked by eight ninjas at the same time.

No one would have ever thought of it, but it only proved the excellence of the ancient civilization. The demons kept spraying jizz all over Ruby, and she wasn't able to cast any spells. The staircase must have drained all her mana. No wonder her fire magic wasn't providing any light or warmth back there.

Ruby had to escape somehow. And take the scroll with her. She could only rely on her physical strength and agility. But, three things made matters seem hopeless. For starters, she was completely exhausted from the journey. Second, her physique could not possibly match that of a skilled, ancient demon ninja, let alone thirty of them. Third, and possibly the most important thing, was that Ruby was currently being gangbanged by eight ninjas at the same time, so it was kind of difficult to come up with any plan.

One of the demon ninjas suddenly pushed his dick balls deep in her mouth, and nutted inside. Then he switched with another demon.

Ruby used that moment. She collected the last few percent of her mana in her throat, and then she released a fireball from her mouth like a dragon. Some of the ninjas were caught by the explosion and burned to death, while the others jumped back to save themselves.

Ruby used the commotion to quickly grab the scroll and use a Glyph of Teleportation to teleport back to her home.

Mad at herself for not remembering that she had that glyph all along, she opened the scroll and read its contents.

" _Ur mom gay, lmao."_ She read. "… that it? That's the fucking scroll? This is the ancient knowledge that I've been pursuing ever since I was a kid?!"

She threw away the scroll and went to the bathroom to take a shower, to clean off the filth.

Little did she know, that the ninja-demons replaced the scroll with a fake. Nobody has ever found out, that the real scroll read: _Subscribe to PewDiePie_.

 **The End**


End file.
